Loving The Change
by Skeledog Lover
Summary: They met at the park and he had her heart before he said a word . . .
1. At The Park

**Title: Loving The Change**

**Summary: They met at the park and he had her heart before he said a word . . . JohnnyXOC**

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'The Outsiders'. Only Jennifer.**

**Jennifer POV**

I was walking home when I decided to go to the park. I hated going home anyway. I don't come from a real great home or anything. But, most greasers don't. My dad was always beating on me after my mom died a year ago. I live with him and my brother John but sometimes he's gone for so long. My brother and I look alike and act it too. I have strawberry blonde hair that goes down past my waist and rivals Angela Shepard's in length. My brother has the exact same color hair. It was long, about up to his shoulders. He wasn't a hippy or nothin', that's just how long he wears it. I'm into jeans and stuff and t-shirts and so is he. I used to borrow some of his when mine were dirty.

We both love to dance and sing and often blasted the radio, except when dad was home, and went to parties, when he was. John has kept me from getting a lot of beatings in the past, when he was around more, and often told me when to stay out of the house beforehand so to save myself a black eye the next day.

That's part of why I was staying at the park. I had to get away from my father. I sat on the ground by a tree, silently nursing a bruise on my cheek. I heard a car pull up by the park. I looked up to see five Socs surrounding me. You know how I'm a greaser? Well, Socs are the complete opposite. Greasers are wild and a little on the poor side. Socs are cold and unfeeling and are filthy rich. Not that I mind. I would prefer being a greaser any day. That is, any day but today. The Socs pushed me back on the ground as I tried to get up and I hit my head on a rock behind me. I saw stars for a second and when I regained full awareness those Socs were on top of me and smiling. Four were holding me down and one was sitting on top of me.

I started cussing him out and telling him to get the hell off of me. He laughed once and stood up. He kicked me three times in the ribs and stomach then sat back down on me and I screamed in spite of myself. He must have broken a rib.

"What do you want with me?" I asked, though I was hoping for a different answer than the ususal one a greaser girl; gets when she's jumped.

"You'll see." He smiled dangerously and proceeded to unzip my jeans.

"No! Get off me now!"

He simply punched me in the face, leaving my cheek purple. He kept on going. Once he got my pants off he tried with my shirt. I just lay there, helpless, then I heard voices coming out way. I screamed at the top of my lungs. I heard footsteps coming and those Socs jumped up and left me there. They kicked me one more time and left me there. I heard the footsteps come toward me and someone tried to help me up. I was in a slight daze but when I stood up I saw someone in front of me, holding me up. There was someone behind him, holding the pair of pants those Socs tore off of me. I took my pants from him and put them on while the other boy steadied me. Once I was standing straight I got a good look at my rescuers.

The one standing back looked to be around sixteen. He was small but had a good build, for his size. He had greenish-gray eyes and sort of long, reddish-brown, hair. He was wearing a white t-shirt and blue jeans. He was sort of cute.

But, they guy holding onto me. He was gorgeous. He had dark black hair that swept over his eyes. It was heavily greased but it looked good on him. He had dark tanned skin. Not black, mind you, but darker than the other guy. He had a good build and looked strong enough, for his size. He was almost as small as the other kid but looked slightly older. His eyes were sensitive and shone with a lot of pain, almost a sad look in them. My eyes had that look. Every time I looked in the mirror I thought about my life, how little there was that was good in it, then about all of the bruises on my body to contend to and my eyes get that look.

"Are you alright?" The gray eyed boy asked.

I didn't respond. For some reason I couldn't. I was still really unsteady on my feet. The black haired kid looked at the other kid and said,

"Come on, Ponyboy, let's bring her back to your house. Maybe Sodapop can bring her around."

The kid, who he called Ponyboy, nodded and came over to my other side, lending me support. The whole walk there I couldn't stop staring at that gorgeous black-haired boy and desperately wondered how a bottle of pop was going to help me.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, Okay, a short first chapter but this is really going somewhere! Please R&R and the second chapter wil come up A.S.A.P.


	2. Night At The Curtis

**Okay. This is chapter two of Loving The Change. Thank you so much for the reviews! I love 'em! Now on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'The Outsiders'**

**Johnny POV**

We brought her to the Curtis' house and I noticed the whole time she was looking at me. What? Was there something on my face? I don't know but she kept looking at me, that is, until she passed out on the Curtis's porch and I had to carry her inside. I had a good enough build but Pony had to open the door.

We went inside and I set her on the couch. Ponyboy went to get Sodapop who was in the kitchen, cooking dinner; it was his turn that night. I watched the girl's frail figure as she lay there silently. Her chest quietly rose then fell. She was pretty. Her hair swept over the sides of the couch flowing in reddish-gold ringlets. Her face was bruised up a little, but even then she was beautiful. Suddenly she started breathing heavier and tossing slightly. She was making noises in her throat that sounded almost pleading. She was mumbling on about . . . John? Was she talking about me? I dunno but she was having a bad dream, that was for sure.

Sodapop and Ponyboy both came out of the kitchen to see me watching her. I didn't even know that girl's name but I wanted to help her. Soda came over with a wet cloth and started cleaning out the cuts she had on her arms. She didn't get those from getting jumped. They were already starting to heal. Soda left the room, came back with some gauze and took off her shirt. He didn't look like he wanted to, especially with her unconscious and all, but he had to. He wrapped her up nice and brought her into his old room to rest. She didn't even stir; out cold. I was a little worried about that but I kept quiet; not sure about why I was concerned about this stranger.

**Jennifer POV**

When I came to, I wasn't sure where I was. I was in someone's house. No doubt, a boy's house; there were clothes all over the floor. I sat up and left out the door to find a room full of people just watching tv and lounging around. I fell onto the couch and winced a bit. My chest was killing me.

"That's gonna hurt for a while." Someone next to me said.

I looked over and saw that beautiful, black-haired boy. He was watching me with worry clouding his eyes. I smiled weakly and he smiled back. My head started throbbing. I leaned back and started rubbing the back of my head.

"Hit your head pretty hard, huh?" Some other voice said.

I looked around and noticed three other boys in the room.

One had long, lightish brown hair and equally long sideburns. He was wearing a leather jacket and had a smirk on his face. He seemed, I dunno, nice.

The other who had now moved onto the couch to sit next to me, had curly dark-brown hair. His gaze was hard, like someone who's had a rough life, but, like I said, most greasers do. He was leaning down on the couch, only looking slightly interested in the television program.

The third boy looked older than the rest, sitting in the armchair, quietly reading the paper. He had cold blue-green eyes. He looked at me and a shiver went down my spine. He was really intimidating. He had fairly large muscles that showed perfectly through his shirt.

"Don't mind Superman over there." The boy with the sideburns said; noting how I had shivered. "He's just naturally that scary." He said with a laugh.

I looked back at the boy in the armchair who was now glaring at the other boy. They all looked at me.

"So, what's your name?" The black haired boy asked. I looked at him. He was sitting on the floor, legs crossed and hunched forward slightly.

"Jennifer but only my . . . dad . . . calls me that." I said, quietly. I was actually surprised that anyone besides that black haired boy actually heard me.

"And what does everybody else call you?" That kid with the sideburns asked, cocking one eyebrow. I couldn't help but giggle a little.

"Jenna or Jen." I replied sweetly.

"Nice to meet you, Jenna or Jen." This caused everybody, including me, to laugh a little. "My name's Keith Mathews but everybody calls me Two-Bit."

"Nice to meet you Two-Bit." I said with a small smile.

"I'm Steve." The guy next to me said. I nodded curtly and he almost smiled.

"I'm —" The guy in the armchair started but Two-Bit cut him off.

"That's superman. Protector of greasers across the land."

"Yeah, and the one that helps you out when you come reeling in here drunk and fall on your own ass." That 'superman' guy said.

Two-Bit faked a sad look. "Darry, I thought you loved me."

The guy, who I presumed to be Darry, just shook his head and turned back to his paper. I looked at the boy who had yet to introduce himself.

"My name's Johnny." He said and I laughed a bit.

"What? You don't think Two-Bit is a weird name but you laugh at mine?"

Two-Bit gave him a mock glare before grinning and saying, "Nice one Johnny."

Johnny smiled a bit then looked at me. I shook my head.

"No, it's just . . . that's my brother's name." **(A/N: Their names are John and Johnny. I know kind of stupid but I love that name. To keep from confusion; Johnny–- part of the gang. John—Jenna's brother.)**

Then I thought. "Um, what time is it?"

"Around eight, why?" Darry said.

"Shit, I was supposed to be home hours ago. John starts to worry . . ."

"What about your parents?" Some boy I hadn't seen asked. He had been in the kitchen. "By the way I'm Sodapop." I ignored the question but gave him a small wave.

Soda sure was a doll. He was pretty cute; dark, golden hair, and chocolate brown eyes. He seemed very happy and was smiling an infectious grin. I couldn't help but smile back at him.

So that's what Johnny meant when he said Soda would fix me up. I hadn't even noticed my chest was wrapped up. I don't know how I hadn't noticed, it was pretty pronounced right under my bra. Johnny noticed what I was looking at and disappeared in the hallway behind the couch. He came back, holding a white sweat shirt that was about a size bigger than me. He looked into the kitchen.

"Soda, you mind if she wears this?" It must have been his.

Soda popped his head out of the kitchen. "Yeah, sure, go ahead."

Johnny handed me the sweatshirt and I pulled it on quickly. It went down to my waist when I stood up.

"I really have to go. Thanks for everything."

"Hey, hon, you want to at least stay for dinner?" Soda asked from the kitchen.

"No, sorry, but I really have to go." I said. I looked at Johnny. I was hoping this wouldn't be the last time I see him. I thought about it for a second then smiled at him. "Johnny." He looked up at me. I could melt in those dark eyes.

"Yeah, Jen?" He said in that soft tone. That voice that just made you want to listen, no matter how quiet.

"Could you walk me home? You know, come and protect me?" I said sweetly. I didn't usually flirt but I couldn't help it.

He smiled at me. "Yeah sure." He said, standing up next to me.

We went out the door after I said goodbye. I could hear whistling and cat calls following us on our way out and suppressed the need to roll my eyes.

I stood on the steps for a bit, looking into the darkness, watching the street lamps as they flooded with small circles of light. It was sort of nice. I had always liked the night. The dark, star filled, sky, revealing nothing and everything at the same time. The crisp air gave me the feeling that I could do anything . . .

"You want to get going?" Johnny said.

He had been patiently standing there, waiting for me to snap out of it. I just nodded and took his hand. Like I said, the night made me feel like I could do anything. He didn't pull away but he did blush a little.

We made our way down the street, glancing at each other and blushing. I almost didn't want to go home. I noticed that he was smiling at me.

"What?" I asked. His smile was so innocent you forget he was a greaser.

"Nothing, just . . . you look real beautiful."

I smiled at him. I didn't really think I was that pretty, let alone beautiful. But, if Johnny said so.

**Johnny POV**

I can't believe I told her she was beautiful. I mean she was . . . her long reddish gold hair . . . her well pronounced hips, the light way that she talked, how smooth her skin was . . . I mean that I wouldn't tell any girl that. I just wasn't comfortable with it. But, something about Jenna just made me comfortable. Maybe it was her smile . . .

We were walking for a bit when we started to hear screaming. It reminded me of when my parents fought, except this was between two men. One sounded to be around Soda's age, maybe a little older and the other sounded like an adult.

"You little bastard." The adult yelled. "I should have gotten rid of you."

"What? Like you did mom? Do you have another son you can replace me with when you're done like that whore you replaced for mom?"

"Don't you talk to me like that. I'm your father. You will respect me."

"If there was something worth respecting I would." The boy screamed.

There was a crash from the house and everything went silent for a second. I noticed that Jenna had turned white. She quickened her pace and went towards the house. Did she live there?" When we got to the sidewalk in front the kid and dad started yelling again.

"It's good she's not here." The boy yelled.

"She won't be gone for long and when she's back you can watch while I teach her that she shouldn't be late." The door swung open and out came two people.

The first was a boy with long, strawberry-blonde hair, and I mean long. It was almost past his shoulders. He looked like he had a good build and from his scars I could tell he had his share of fights with his dad. His white wife-beater was stained with blood. Not a lot but it was dripping from a bleeding nose.

He was trying to get away from a man I presumed to be his father. They didn't look alike. His dad had red hair and green eyes. Now I understood how Pony didn't like guys with green eyes; my dad's eyes were a shade of green too. The father was bigger than the kid with bigger muscles and he was taller too. It would come as no surprise if the dad won, as they always did.

They started down their lawn and didn't even seem to notice that me and Jenna were there, which was good.

"You're good for nothing; you and your sister. All you do is spend my money. Might as well throw you out right now."

"I'm glad she ain't here. At least she don't have to put up with your shit."

"Looks like you're wrong my boy. Look there, the little slut even has herself a boyfriend."

They both looked at us. The boy's eyes were desperate and the dad's eyes were glaring with an angry and hateful look. His eyes rested on Jenna.

**Jennifer POV**

When I was walking with Johnny and I heard John and my dad yelling I was scared for John; especially after I heard that crash and they stopped yelling for a bit. Now they were yelling outside; dad talking about how much of a waste of money me and John were. I wasn't shaken by it but I was scared when he saw me, almost frozen there. I was gripping Johnny's hand tight and he looked at me. He looked scared for me, almost disbelieving, although I could tell he saw this kind of thing everyday.

"Looks like you're wrong my boy. Look there, the little slut even has herself a boyfriend." He looked at me. "You little slut. Just like your mother, always sleeping around."

I felt anger build up. "How could you even have the nerve to say that. You cheated on mom before she even died and you're saying she's a slut. You're disgusting and I hope that you burn in hell or maybe that would be a plague on the devil himself." I screamed.

My father glared at me and John was looking at me with an almost panicked look on his face.

"Jenna, get out of here." John yelled. I don't think he meant to yell, he just wanted to get the message through. I hesitated but I could feel Johnny pulling me back. John nodded at me before facing dad again. I started running with Johnny, down the street, and back to Sodapop's house.

While we were running I heard footsteps running behind us. For a second I thought it was my dad and quickened my pace then I noticed how the footsteps moved. They were lightly tapping the pavement instead of drunkenly staggering the way my dad ran; it was John. I stopped running and Johnny stopped too. John strode up on my other side. I didn't want to look at him. It was my fault that he and dad fought . . . it always seemed to be my fault. He put his arm across my shoulders.

"Easy, Jenny." He's the only person who I let call me that. "It ain't your fault I got into a fight with him." He said, reading my mind, as always.

"Yeah it is. If I'd been home on time he wouldn't have hurt you."

"This ain't nothin'. I been hurt worse. 'Sides, the old man came home pissed anyway and found something to yell about."

"Then how come you ran if you ain't hurt so bad?" I asked him.

"Sometimes it's better to leave a fight that you know you can't win." Johnny said quietly. He

looked like he was living through some terrible memory seeing us talk about our dad.

John nodded. "Especially if it's not just you you're fighting for." He looked at Johnny. "You dig okay, kid."

Johnny managed a small grin. I noticed then that we were still headed back to the Curtis' house. We went through the door without knocking. The guys were still in the living room, just lounging around. They looked surprised to see me back and even more surprised to see John. Darry offered to let him use the bathroom to clean up and he headed down the hall. I hadn't noticed until John left that me and Johnny were still holding hands. I let go quickly after getting a playful smirk from Two-Bit.

"So, what happened and who's the guy you brought back?" Soda asked, concernedly.

I sighed and sat down on the floor. Johnny sat down next to me and grabbed my hand again, ignoring the strange stares he was getting. I didn't let go of his hand; there was something comforting about the way he was holding on.

"That's my brother." I said quietly.

"And maybe we should leave what happened for another time." Johnny said.

I liked Johnny, he understood me. I didn't feel like talking, even though sometimes I couldn't stop. John came out of the bathroom and looked at me strangely; noticing how quiet I was being. He knew me too well. We were always really close because all we had was each other. He flipped the ends of my hair as he walked past, making it fall over me shoulder.

"What's wrong, Jen? Loose your voice?"

"Probably just upset." Johnny muttered squeezing my hand a bit. I smiled at him.

"Well, it took you long enough." John said playfully.

"'Bout seventeen years." I said, good naturedly. He snickered a bit and sat down next to Two-Bit on the couch.

"So, what's your name stranger?" Two-Bit said.

"John." He said, eyeing Two-Bit. He looked at the rest of the guys, and obviously deciding he approved of me hanging with them, smiled at me.

"Hey. His name's Johnny!" He said, pointing at Johnny.

"Is that so?" John said, looking from Two-Bit to Johnny. Johnny just grinned shyly and nodded.

"Hey, why don't we call you Jonathan one and two." Two-Bit remarked stupidly.

Both the Jonathans shook their heads. "Only my father calls me Jonathan." They said in unison.

They looked at each other, eyes full of understanding. I think the guys also figured out what happened and why we were back.

"Drunk bastard." John muttered to himself.

Johnny laid back on the floor, pulling me down with him. I really didn't mind; I wanted out of that conversation. I laid down next to him, keeping my eyes half open. I was thinking about things for a while. Just general stuff like why my dad thought I was a whore. I hadn't lost my virginity yet and I'm seventeen. Around our town that is a record. I was so wrapped up in my thoughts that I was shocked when John screamed.

"What happened to you?" He asked kneeling beside me.

I sat up and rubbed my eyes. I only did that when I was tired. "Got jumped." I said plainly.

"By who?" He asked, looking at the guys suspiciously. I couldn't help but smile to myself. John was always protective of me.

"Who else? Socs." I said sleepily.

"And these guys—?" He asked but I cut him off.

"Saved me from getting raped." I said, almost angrily. I always get a little bitchy when I'm tired but that's just the way I am.

John's serious attitude lightened up after he heard that. He looked at the guys. "Sorry I snapped at y'all. I'm just real protective of my baby sister." He said, slinging his arm over my shoulder.

"I am not a baby." I said, pushing him over.

Me and John got riled up very easily and pretty soon he was tackling me. We were wrestling on the floor, laughing and screaming, and the guys were all just laughing, even Johnny. His laugh was light, like his voice but still full of spirit. I found my self thinking about his laugh as John pinned me. I was still fighting but eventually gave up, seeing as I was not in the mood, nor the condition, to keep going.

John got up off of me and helped me up. "So, you feeling alright, Jenny?"

"You're out of your mind. I hope you know that."

"I'd be stupid not to."

"A little too late for that." I muttered.

He laughed, put me in a headlock, and messed up my hair. I got away from him and fixed my hair, still smiling. I glanced at the clock in the kitchen. It was just after twelve. I sat back down on the floor next to Johnny. Everyone was up for playing a game of poker. I was watching Johnny as he played and won the game three games in a row. They were starting on the fourth game when I yawned a bit. John looked at me.

"Alright munchkin, you're almost asleep. We should get home. The old man's probably asleep by now."

"Munchkin. I'm almost as tall as you." He was nineteen and five foot nine. I was five foot four. So, I wasn't as tall as I led on but I'm not short.

I saw worry flash onto Ponyboy's face as we got up. I had met him while they were playing poker. He looked like Sodapop in miniature. He was fifteen with reddish-brown hair. He was quiet and almost the whole time was reading a book on the couch. He seemed nice but I couldn't get enough words out of him to tell. He was a good kid though.

"Why don't you guys stay here tonight?" He offered worriedly.

"Um, I don't know. We don't want to be a burden. Plus we got a place to stay. Our aunt, um, Cathy, I think."

"No. No way I'm staying there today. That little brat of her's is always jumping on me or pulling my hair. And, those Socy kids he always hangs around are always there! They look at us like dirt, and hell, they're like seven. Sometimes I have to hold back from killing one of those little brats." I said, sleepily getting bitchier and bitchier.

John sighed weighing the options. Finally he decided we would stay. I told him I was going to go to the lot I saw nearby to have a smoke.

"Like hell you are." He said, holding onto my arm. "Can't risk you falling asleep in the lot and getting jumped again." We were the only ones, besides Johnny, who were in the living room. That Steve guy went to the spare room, **(A/N: by spare I mean Soda's old room.)** and Dallas had already left to go to Buck Merrill's place. I slept in the armchair and John slept on the couch leaving Johnny on the floor. I felt sort of bad about that but he said it was no big deal. I fell asleep really soon after.

When I woke up it was dark. It was freezing but I didn't want to get another blanket and I sure didn't want to disturb John. He had to get some sleep. Then I saw Johnny. He was so beautiful when he slept. The slight movement of his chest as it rose and fell when he breathed. His face was soft and expressionless. I found myself going to lie down next to him. He was so warm. I laid by him and watched him a bit more. He moved a bit in his sleep and his arm fell over my waist. I felt comfortable and uncomfortable at the same time. I barely knew him, how could I feel so at ease? I fell asleep there, forgetting about my worries. That night it was just me and Johnny.

**Awww. Cute place to end, right? Okay, couldn't think of a better ending but it couldn't be that horrible. Okay, it could be so much more horrible but it wasn't, was it? Anyway, please R&R. The next chapter Johnny might just ask her out :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :)**


	3. Official

**This is chapter three of Loving The Change. Thank you so much for the reviews. Now, on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'The Outsiders' or 'The Only One' by Evanescence.**

**Johnny POV**

I woke up the next day and was warmer than usual. I didn't feel too much like waking up that day. I knew it would be the same old day. I would wake up at the Curtis', go to school, go back home, get beat up for no reason, and end up back at the Curtis'. But, something felt different about today. I opened my eyes for a second and saw a red-gold ocean in front of me.

"Jenna?" I said quietly. It was a little early.

She looked at me, smiling. "Hey, Johnny."

I was a little confused but happy. I had been wanting to ask her to share the armchair but with her brother being in the room the chance didn't come up. I noticed that my hand was over her waist. From this I found myself looking over the rest of her body. The subtle curves and distinct outline. We would have laid like that if it weren't for a booming voice.

"Damn, Johnny. You work fast!"

I thought the voice was Two-Bit's but when I sat up it was Sodapop standing over us, looking highly amused. I laughed to myself.

"Very funny Soda." I scratched my head and yawned a bit.

"Late night, eh, Johnnycake?" Two-Bit said, coming through the door and looking at the scene, interested. I sighed, giving up, and laid back down next to Jenna. She just looked at me and smiled. I could hear Two-Bit in the background.

"And this years hottest couple. Johnny and Jenna. Don't that just fit Soda?" He said in an announcer's voice.

"That's right Two-Bit. After having a very interesting night they still find time to gaze into each other's eyes. Isn't that romantic?"

"Sure is." A voice broke in. I looked over to see John looking at us both, not smiling but not scowling either. I got a little panicked and sat up. "Calm down, kid. I ain't mad at you. Would've been more surprised if she didn't end up next to you, the way you two were watching each other yesterday . . ."

Soda and Two-Bit broke into fits of laughter. Steve came out.

"What is so funny?" He asked. Then he realized that me and Jenna were laying down under a blanket together and laughed along with them. I nodded, obviously defeated, and looked over at Jenna. She looked uncomfortable and she was blushing like mad. Then she got this mischievous look on her face. She whispered something in my ear and kissed me on the cheek. My face felt hot. I got up quickly and went to take a shower. I headed into Pony's room and told him I was borrowing some of his clothes; somehow we managed to still fit into each other's clothes.

I went into the bathroom and started the water and suddenly noticed a large problem and turned on the cold water instead. I was in the shower for about two minutes when I heard the bathroom door open then close.

"Hey, Johnny, do you know where the soap is?"

I felt myself tighten. Why was she in here? I started to wash my hair calmly and said.

"Cabinet, top shelf."

"Thanks."

I could hear water running on the other side of the curtain and realized she must be washing her face. I ran some water onto my face and washed out my hair, immediately deciding to get out once she left. One problem though, she wasn't leaving soon. I turned off the water and grabbed the towel, drying myself behind the curtain. I put on Pony's shirt and wrapped the towel around my waist. I stepped out of the shower to find her washing off her face.

Quickly, while she wasn't looking I put on some underwear and pants. I left the bathroom and went into the kitchen where Darry was finishing with breakfast.

"Morning Johnnycake." He said, handing me a plate of pancakes and eggs.

"Morning."

Jenna came over to us in the same clothes as the night before and sat down next to me. Darry gave her a plate of food and she took it.

"Thank you." She said quietly.

She smiled at me and began eating. I couldn't help but look at her. She was looking down uninterestedly at the plate of food. She was shuffling the food side to side. John sat down next to her and put his hand on her forehead.

"Are you sick or something?" He asked.

She smiled at him. "No, just not that hungry."

"Alright." John said before taking some eggs off of her plate and eating them.

She laughed a little and pushed the plate towards him. He finished up the plate of food when Two-Bit and Dallas stepped into the kitchen. Two-Bit greeted us first.

"Hey Johns, hey Jen."

"Hey," We said in unison. Dallas was glaring holes into John and Jen. Jen seemed not to notice but I could see her glance at me questioningly.

"Dallas, cut it out." I said. He listened, something he doesn't do for a lot of people.

He checked his jacket for some cigarettes then asked me. "Hey, Johnny, got a cancer stick?"

I reached into my pocket and so did John and we both reached to hand him one. Dally looked at us both questioningly then shook his head.

"I got a hangover. I ain't got no time for this."

I looked at John. "Okay, how about this? Johnny?" I pointed to myself. "John." I pointed to him.

He nodded. "That makes sense."

I handed Dallas a cigarette and he lit up, going outside to enjoy his smoke. Two-Bit and I finished up with breakfast and Jen looked at me.

"Who was that?"

"Dallas Winston." I said plainly.

"That's Dallas Winston!" She looked at her brother. "Damn, John, you made him sound like a wimp."

"Well, he is. I met him once in New York. I stole from him, took his money and his girl and he didn't do a damn thing about it. Although . . ." His face turned thoughtful for a second. "Maybe, like you said kid, it's easier to run away from a fight you know you can't win."

I looked at him. Was he really saying that someone actually beat Dallas? John started to wash the dishes while me and Jenna talked. Just trivial things about school and stuff. Finally John said they had to get back home. Sighing, Jenna got up from the seat. I could tell she didn't want to go. "Why don't I give y'all a few minutes." John said smirking at me. "Jenny, you got to come in a few minutes 'cause you got school tomorrow and I got work."

"Alright." Jenna said.

Two-Bit made some snide comment then went into the living room with Ponyboy and Dallas. Soda, Steve, and Darry had already left for work. I asked her if stuff like that happens often at their house. She looked at me sorrowfully and nodded. She examined my face and I know she was looking at my scar. Then she asked.

"Does that happen a lot at your house too?"

"Yeah, but he didn't do that." I said, pointing at the scar.

She stayed quiet for a minute. I figured now was as good a time as any to ask.

"Jen," I asked. She looked up. I loved her eyes; two deep pools of purplish blue. I had never met anyone with eyes that color. "How about I give you a break from your house take you out sometime?"

She smiled at me. Before I could hear her answer there was snickering by the doorway. I sighed.

"Two-Bit." I said in the direction of the door. "If you're gonna eavesdrop as least try to be quiet."

"Fine, Johnny, but that just takes the fun out of it." He replied through the door.

I sighed again and shook my head. I looked at Jenna. She was blushing and giggling. I couldn't help but smile at her. Somehow she just made me smile. "So, what do you say?"

There was more snickering through the doorway but before I could address it Jenna said. "I would love to Johnny." My grin widened. "How about Friday?" She continued.

"Sounds good. I'll pick you up at seven?"

"Seven's fine."

Then she leaned in and kissed me on the lips. Pretty soon we were just making out. I heard the laughing from outside the room get louder and realized they were watching too. We broke away for some air and I saw Two-Bit and Dally standing in the doorway watching us. I sighed for what seemed like the hundredth time that day and Jen got up.

"I have got to go, John's waiting for me. I'll see you later." She winked at me then went out the door. As soon as she was out of sight Two-Bit slung an arm around my shoulders and nearly made me fall off the chair.

"Well, Johnnycake, looks like you've got a date."

"Yeah, how 'bout that?" I replied numbly. "Y'all are acting like this is my first date ever."

"You mean it isn't?" Dally said slyly.

"Brittany, Carla, Kristal, Jessica, Brianna . . ." I went through names of people I had gone with before.

"Okay, kid, we believe you." Two-Bit said though he was still smirking.

"No you don't" I said shaking my head.

"Well, I do." Dally said in the most truthful voice he could muster. "I been out with Brittany . . . and Kristal. Both blonde, more Two-Bit's type, but a real good fuck."

"I really don't want to hear this." I said, getting up. I went into the living room where Pony was sitting on the couch, reading a book. "Not a day goes by when you don't have one of those." I said, sitting down next to him.

He looked up. "Huh?" He hadn't heard a word I said. "Oh, hey." He said, as if he just saw me.

I rolled my eyes and started watching tv. He went back to his book then looked back at me and asked.

"You busy on Friday? I was thinking of heading over to the movie house."

"Actually, yeah. I''ve sort of got plans." I said, not taking my eyes off the tv screen as if it was more interesting than my best friend.

"Like what?" He asked, suddenly interested.

I sighed for the fifth time in the space of five minutes and leaned down in the couch. I think he noticed that I didn't want to talk about it and turned back to his book.

I got up and went to take a walk. During that walk I thought about some pretty random things then my thoughts rested on Jen. I know I liked her but did she really like me?

"_Well, dumbass, she just agreed to on a date with you. So . . . yeah."_

I laughed to myself as I walked to the park and suddenly looked around to where I was. It was that one section of sidewalk me and Ponyboy were fortunate enough to pass by only yesterday. Only yesterday . . .

_**One week later . . . .**_

It was Friday. I had just been lulling through the days, seeing Jenna at school but not talking to each other because we had all different classes except lunch. I hung out with my friends and she always talked with some girls. You know, normal.

I walked home from school, dropped my bag on the ground and made my way upstairs. I went into my room and pulled on a fresh black t-shirt and one of my nicer pairs of jeans. I combed my hair so that the bangs were a little less messy. I put on my black tennis shoes and opened up one of the floorboards in my room. In it was a box where I kept important things; pictures with the gang, a few pieces of jewelry I had collected, when I was three, from my parent's room. That was the first time my dad every hit me . . .

Shaking myself out of these horrible memories I took some money out of some savings and put it in my pocket and took out a necklace I had with a silver chain and a ring on it. The ring had a blue crystal in it. It was always my favorite 'cause my sister, Adrian, gave it to me before she went to California. I put on the necklace and tucked it under my shirt.

Then I put on my jean jacket, headed downstairs as quickly as possible, and went down to the Curtis' house. I wasn't surprised to see the whole gang, minus Darry, already there. I sat down at the couch and at once Two-Bit and Steve started messing with me.

"Wow, Johnny, you clean up good." Steve said, smirking slightly.

"Did you get all gussied up for li'l ol' me." Two-Bit said in a forced country accent.

I rolled my eyes and looked at the clock. Six o'clock. It took a while to get to her house so I stood up.

"Well, I really must be going. Ladies . . ." I said, tipping my imaginary hat like a southern gentleman. I walked out the door and heard Two-Bit start laughing. From the front gate of the Curtis' I heard Steve scream "Did he just call me a lady? I'm gonna kill that kid."

I inwardly winced when Dally's voice boomed. "You touch him and I swear to god . . ."

I was out of hearing range of his threat as I continued walking.

**Jennifer POV**

I was getting ready for my date with Johnny. I put on a simple, dark purple t-shirt and black jeans. I put on my black converse sneakers and blue jeans jacket and sat down on the bed. I started looking through my jewelry and put on a nice necklace. It had three things that were important to me. The chain, that my best friend gave me before she moved away . . . a guitar pick that John had bought for one of my birthdays because I had always loved music. And a cross that I got from a cousin back in Detroit. It had a black heart in the middle and metal cobweb designs on it. She told me that I'd always have the same personality and that the only thing I had solid to stand on was faith. I kept that close to me after her funeral the year before . . . I was so wrapped up in my thoughts that I didn't realize John had been calling me.

"Jen, Johnny's here for you."

He wouldn't normally yell something like this but the old man wasn't home. I headed downstairs and saw John and Johnny standing there. I knew what this was. Every guy I had ever gone out with had been personally interrogated by John. Always has to be so damn protective, but I'm lucky to have him.

"And what are your intentions with my sister?" John asked.

"I intend to make her happy." Johnny replied smoothly.

That was so sweet. No wonder I liked him so much. John seemed satisfied with that answer and got up to call me again when he saw me standing there. He smiled and left the room, quietly muttering. "You got a good guy. Don't lose him."

I couldn't help but roll my eyes.

"Are you ready to go?" Johnny asked.

I nodded and we went outside. We headed to the Dingo. I didn't mind, it's my favorite place to eat. We headed inside and saw Two-Bit flirting with a waitress who was clearly not interested. He tried damn near every line in the book before sitting down at the counter and getting something to drink. The waitress came over to us.

"Welcome to the Dingo. May I take your order?"

We both got a hamburger and fries then I figured out how to get her to like Two-Bit.

"You know. You should give Two-Bit a chance. He ain't a bad guy. He just comes off as a real wise-ass sometimes."

She smiled. "That man has tried every line in the book to try and get me. I was starting to think he was desperate."

"Nope." Johnny said. "Just persistent."

She went to get our orders and I saw her talking with Two-Bit and pointed at us once. He looked over to us and gave a mischievous smile. Then he and the waitress started talking.

Me and Johnny talked a little too. Mostly about our interests and stuff. I told him I love music and singing and dancing. He said he likes music too but could go without the dancing and singing. Then he asked if I would sing something.

"Not here. There's too many people."

"Come on, please? Two-Bit's always there to kill them or tell them to leave us alone."

Finally I gave in. You would have too if you saw his face right then. I decided to sing something that I wrote. I started out low because of all the people then I slowly got a little louder. I sang a song that I wrote after my cousin's funeral. It talks a lot about loss and a little about faith but I'm still trying to decide what the message of it is. It's called 'The Only One' **(A/N:Evanescence kicks ass!)**

"When they all come crashing down, mid-flight,  
You know you're not the only one.  
When they're so alone they find a back door out of life.  
You know you're not the only one.

We're all grieving,  
Lost and bleeding.All our lives,  
We've been waiting  
For someone to call our leader.  
All your lies,  
I'm not believing.  
Heaven shine a light down on me.

So afraid to open your eyes, hypnotized.  
You know you're not the only one that never understood this life.  
And you're right, I don't deserve you but you know I'm not the only one.

We're all grieving,  
Lost and bleeding.

All our lives,  
We've been waiting  
For someone to call our leader.  
All your lies,  
I'm not believing.  
Heaven shine a light down on me.

Don't look down,  
Don't look into the eyes of the world beneath you.  
Don't look down, you'll fall down,  
You'll become their sacrifice.

Right or wrong.  
Can't hold onto the fear that I'm lost without you.  
If I can't feel, I'm not mine,  
I'm not real.

All our lives,  
We've been waiting  
For someone to call our leader.  
All your lies,  
I'm not believing,  
Heaven shine a light down on me."

When I finished I realized that the whole restaurant had silenced and everyone was staring at me. I looked down and started playing with the charms on my necklace. Suddenly everyone started clapping and I felt my face get hotter. Two-Bit threw a cat-call in at some point and I couldn't help but laugh. We finished eating and left. Me and Johnny walked in silence for a bit.

"That was really good." He said finally. "Where'd you learn to sing like that?"

"My . . . mom taught me."

I think he noticed my tone because he asked. "What happened?"

I thought about that time a year ago and felt tears build up in my eyes. I didn't let them fall. Johnny draped one arm across my shoulders. "Never mind. You don't have to say anything."

I nodded and we continued to walk. Finally we ended up at the park. Once there we passed the fountain. I noticed that Johnny had turned white at that point.

"What's wrong?"

He blinked out of his trance like state and looked at me. "Nothing at all."

I could tell he was lying but I didn't push it. Whatever it was it had shaken him up. We sat down at one of the park benches. It was light out and the sun was just setting. We could see it perfectly.

The sun went down first slowly and the sky was turned pink and orange. Above that was the night sky setting in with stars and the moon already shining clearly. Then everything turned to shadow in front of the sun then finally the horizon was glazed over with orange and faded away. It was beautiful.

"Woah. I never noticed that. The way the colors change like that. It was beautiful."

"Yeah, you are." He said, dreamily.

I looked at him and smiled. He leaned in a little and kissed me on the lips. We broke apart and smiled at each other. I realized then just how special he was. I really liked him. I wouldn't skip to love, only because I've only known him for a week, but it was close. Then he asked me something.

"Jenna? I know we've only known each other for a week or so and this is our first date and all but I was wondering . . . um, would you want to be my girlfriend?"

I nodded. "Of, course I do Johnny." I said.

He smiled and took off a necklace I didn't notice he had on. He slid off a ring that was on the chain and put it on my finger. It was silver with blue sapphire, my birth stone. He put the chain back around his neck and we kissed. It was a short kiss but it meant just as much. We were official . . .

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Too bad people, this is the best ending I could come up with. Please R&R. The next chapter will come out A.S.A.P. Flames are for campfires or bonfires . . . whichever you prefer.**


	4. I Love You

**This is Chapter four of Loving The Change. Thank you so much for the reviews. Sorry if the story's moving kind of fast but it's my story, deal with it. Anyway on with the disclaimer.**

**Two-Bit:** Talk about long winded intros

**Skeledog lover:** Shut up. You're not even doing the disclaimer.

**Two-Bit:** Of course not. Superman's doing the disclaimer.

**Darry:** –busy reading newspaper–

**Skeledog lover:** –sigh– Go ahead . . .

**Two-Bit:** You don't own me!! Or those other people. – motions to Steve, Johnny, Ponyboy, Darry, Dally, Sodapop and every other Outsiders related things and/or people– So ha!

**Jenna:** You still own me.

**John:** Ditto.

**Jenna:** And, let's not forget Adrian and Trina.

**Skeledog lover:** Whatever. . . On with the story!!

**Anyone POV**

They were finally official. Johnny was really changed by having her around. It's a change his friends think was for the better. He was suddenly a little more daring and a little more willing to put his two-bit's worth in.

What surprised the gang was that Johnny was wiser than any of them. Who would have known little soft spoken Johnny would know so much? It had always been their job to show him . . . but then again, he's always been there. Always been a witness to things most greasers never want to see.

The guys were having a date night, usual thing, on a Friday. Soda and Steve went with Evie and one of her friends that Soda was being set up with. He had never had trouble finding his own date but after the whole thing with Sandy he didn't seem interested. In all truth he was but after a few months he lost a bit of his usual charm.

Two-Bit had a new blonde of the week named Cassandra and, of course, Johnny was taking Jenna. Even Ponyboy had his girl, Trina, sitting on his lap. They were a pretty cute couple, both loved to read and write. Surprise, surprise, they met in English class. Those two were made for each other.

They were all over at one of Buck Merrill's parties. Soda was talking with his date, and Trina and Pony were talking on the porch, and Two-Bit had already led Cassandra upstairs. Johnny and Jenna were sitting on one of the seats, making out.

At some point Dallas came over to them and he and Johnny talked for a bit but that was it. Later that night the only people left who were sober were Johnny, Pony, and their dates. They decided to walk the girls home then head back. Johnny was surprised to see that Trina was middle class because she sure didn't act it. After they dropped her off they headed to Jenna's house. They were about a block away when they heard the unmistakable sound of John and their father fighting. It had gotten more brutal over the months and Jenna had spent more nights at the Curtis'.

As they got closer to the house Jen quickened her pace and went inside with Johnny coming in behind her. The house was sort of like Johnny's on the inside; there was garbage and beer bottles all along the ground and the paint on the walls was chipping. The couch was a little torn and stuffing was coming out.

"Good, the girl's home. You should do something about this pig stigh, Jennifer."

"Why don't you get off your lazy ass and do it yourself?" She snapped back.

John looked at her. His look said very simply 'get out of here before you get hurt.' But that was the thing about Jenna, she didn't back down, not ever. She stayed standing where she was and John looked at Johnny, who was standing right behind her, and gave him a desperate look.

"Jonathan." Jenna's father said. "Look at me when I talk to you, boy."

"Last time I checked you were talking to me." Jen piped up.

John would have killed her right then but she was his little sister, it was his job to protect her. He gave a signal to Johnny who immediately pulled Jenna by her arm out of the house.

They walked back to the Curtis' in silence. When they got there, Jenna started crying. Johnny was busy comforting her until she fell asleep in his arms. He laid her down on the couch and covered her with a blanket then made his way to his own house.

**Johnny POV**

I walked through the door to my house as quietly as possible. I was hoping that the old man would be passed out and I could just get to my room. No such luck. I headed towards the stairs when I heard him.

"Get down here, boy." I stayed still and hoped he wouldn't hear me. "Jonathan, you come when I speak to you."

I slowly made my way into the living room where my dad was standing, ready to beat the shit out of me for something.

"Why were you late, Jonathan?" He barked.

"I-I-I wasn't late."

"What! Don't waist my time, boy. I know you were."

"Since when do you care anyway? Since when do you care if I ever come home?" I said angrily.

He slapped me across the face, hard and I fell back a bit. I got back up just in time for him to take a swing at me and get me back on the ground. He kicked and punched and swore and I just lay there, trying to protect myself. Then it all stopped. It stopped for a minute and I thought he was done. I have got to stop with that wishful thinking. He came back with a plank of wood and whipped it across my back. I held back from screaming. He picked up a beer bottle and slashed it across my arms. That time I screamed. He kicked me in the chest a few more times and the last time I heard a sickening crunch. I felt pain go through me like you wouldn't believe. He passed out on the couch. After a few minutes I got up, wincing in agony at the pain as I limped out of the house, clutching my side. I noticed that my arms were bleeding a lot. I started over to the Curtis' house. On the way I stopped and threw up in the street. I felt dizzy and weak but I kept going to the Curtis'. When I got there, I opened the door and passed out right there.

**Sodapop POV**

I was in the living room with the rest of the guys and after a few cups of coffee we were sobered up some. We were just about to start a game of poker when the door swung open. Johnny was standing there, looking deathly pale and covered in blood. He collapsed in the doorway. Needless to say we were all fully sobered now.

I brought him inside and woke Jenna up so we could put him on the couch. She looked devastated to see him like that, I think she almost cried.

I laid him down and took off his shirt. I released a breath I didn't know I was holding. His chest was bruised up a lot and it looked like it was troubling him to breathe. He probably had some broken ribs. His face was bruised up some too and the cuts on his arms were bleeding heavily. We had to get him to a hospital or he would bleed to death.

That moment I heard a groan and his eyes opened slowly. The only thing in his deep black eyes right then was pain. Then he looked around and saw Jenna. He looked at her for a second then smiled and closed his eyes. He must have been wiped out and him bleeding out probably didn't help.

Jenna went from alarmed to downright hysterical by the time we got to the hospital. We were sitting in the waiting room and she was chewing her gum nervously. She must have really liked him. Eventually Ponyboy got her to calm down a little and she stopped pacing but was still chewing hard on her gum. John met us at the hospital after he came to our house and couldn't find anyone but Darry. Jen's gum chewing was getting me nervous and I asked Pony for a smoke.

"You're worried, huh?" He said while lighting up for me.

I breathed out the smoke and sighed. "Well, yeah. He hasn't been in the hospital since . . ."

I stopped there, noticing the look on Pony's face and the way his cigarette drooped in his hand. I didn't want to be responsible for my brother's emotional breakdown. I put out my cigarette and slung my arm over his shoulder. "He'll be okay." I assured him. "He'll be okay. . ." After another hour I got up and went to the front desk.

"We want to know about how Johnny Cade is doing."

"We?" The nurse asked.

I motioned a hand towards the guys and Jen. The nurse started looking through some papers on her desk.

"I'm sorry but we can only tell family about Jonathan's condition."

I winced when she said Jonathan because I remembered him saying that only his dad called him that.

"We are his family."

"I'm sorry but—"

"You're sorry? No you're not. You're not sorry some kid grease is in the hospital. Stop acting like you give a damn. We are as much family as he's got because his parents care just about as much as you do." I yelled. I noticed everybody looking at me but I didn't care.

She looked back down at the papers and looked at me. "If you wish to go see him, Mr. Cade is in room 423."

I went back over to the guys and they followed me to the room. We went inside quietly and saw that Johnny was still unconscious. Jenna and Ponyboy sat down next to the bed and the rest of us watched silently. John was standing over Jen with his hands on her shoulders while she cried. Dallas was cussing just loudly enough for us to hear and Two-Bit had his teeth clenched along with Steve. Ponyboy was pale and I just stood there, frozen. This kid had been in the hospital enough times as it is . . . Suddenly Johnny opened his eyes. He looked over at Jen who had yet to notice.

"You know, I must be pretty important if you're crying over this." He said in a low voice. She looked at him and wiped off her eyes on her sleeve. Johnny looked at Ponyboy. "Man, ten months in this place and I'm back in this bed. I swear they should start reserving me a room." He laughed weakly. He closed his eyes another minute. When he opened them Jenna was still watching him.

"What do you mean they should reserve you a room? Do you get in the hospital often?" She asked.

"No, not often at all. I haven't been here in three months."

"W-what happened last time?" She asked. John hit her arm softly as if to say that's a rude question.

"No, it's alright John. I'll tell her. Well, Ponyboy, if you're up for it . . ." He trailed off.

Ponyboy nodded his head and looked at Jenna starting the story right at the beginning, when they went to the Nightly Double. He went on to tell about how he met those Soc girls and when they were bringing them to Two-Bit's house. He talked about how they went to the vacant lot but left out why he ran away from home. Then how the Socs cornered them at the park by the fountain.

A look of realization came across Jen's face at that part and she looked at Johnny. He nodded weakly and Pony continued.

Then about Johnny killing that Soc that was drowning Ponyboy. Then about meeting Dally at Buck Merrill's and getting directions to Windrixville. He talked about how they spent five days there and about dying his hair.(The tips of his hair were still that color because he wouldn't cut his hair again.) She laughed at that part. Then he stopped after telling about my letter to him and getting back to the church. That's where Johnny stepped in (so to speak).

"When we got back to the church after telling Dally we were heading back to Tulsa the church was on fire. We got out of the car before Dally could stop us and heard that some of the kids were trapped inside. You could hear them screaming . . ." He spaced out for a second as if seeing it all again. Then he blinked a few times and continued. "Anyway, me and Pony went inside to get those kids out and after they got out I told Ponyboy to get out first. After he got out a piece of timber crashed on top of me. Th-there was f-f-fire everywhere. I th-th-thought I was going to d-d-d . . ."

He started stuttering as if he was really living through it again. Seeing the fire. I couldn't even imagine the hell he had to go through. Thankfully Jenna told him to stop before he started hyperventilating. He snapped back to reality and smiled gratefully. John was speechless. Finally he said something.

"I heard about that case. So, you're the Curtis' that nearly got separated?" Me and Ponyboy nodded. "And, you're that kid that killed someone?" He asked Johnny. Johnny looked down at the tile floor. "It's alright Johnny. I read that article and I had the feeling you had a good reason. I was right." He said, ruffling Pony's hair. He immediately fixed it. "And, you're a hero. Guess that's what got you off right?"

"They thought that being trapped in the hospital was enough punishment." Johnny said, looking up again.

John nodded. "I couldn't imagine having to do that."

"Pray to god you never have to." Johnny whispered, more to himself than John.

It was early morning by then, nearly five in the morning. It's a good thing it was Saturday, I didn't have work. We all said good bye to Johnny and left him to get some rest.

**Jennifer POV**

I can't believe Johnny had to go through all of that. Now I feel sort of stupid about complaining about my dad beating me. I never ended up in the hospital because of him. And now Johnny was in the hospital because of his. I went by to see him every day and every other day Ponyboy was there too.

Finally, after two weeks, they let him go. He seemed sort of spaced out and I asked him what was wrong.

"You probably think totally differently of me now, right?"

"What are you talking about?" I was a little confused and we stopped walking.

"I killed a kid. He couldn't have been over seventeen or eighteen and I killed him."

"He would have killed you if you didn't. And, not only you but Ponyboy too. You did it for self defense, everyone knows that. I know that. Don't worry about it."

I kissed him on the lips. He seemed satisfied and we continued the walk to the Curtis' house. When we went inside we sat down and I sat next to him. I didn't want to hurt him by sitting in his lap. He then proceeded to put his arm around me.

While we were sitting, just watching tv, Two-Bit came in and sat on Johnny's other side and lightly poked him in his chest. Johnny made a noise in his throat.

"Nice to have you back Johnnycake." Two-Bit said, not noticing that Johnny had winced.

"Needless to say those ribs aren't fully healed." Johnny said a little over a whisper.

Two-Bit blinked. "Sorry, man, just glad to have you back."

"No problem."

Again, we stayed sitting for a while until Two-Bit suggest we go to the Nightly Double. We stopped along the way since it was still light out and went into one of those little convenience stores. I was extremely good at shop lifting, almost as good as Two-Bit. I walked out of there with four packs of gum and two packs of cigarettes for the boys.

When we got to the Nightly double we snuck in through the gaping hole in the fence. You would think after all the times we got in without paying that the owner would have fixed it.

Anyway, we saw Tim and Curly Shepard there and Johnny and Two-Bit went over to them. I was about to follow when someone grabbed me and held me against the waist. They pulled me close to them.

"Why don't we head over to my place and have some fun?" The person whispered in my ear.

I laughed and pulled away from the person. "Shit, Dallas, you had me scared to death." I said.

He gave me that dangerous grin and asked. "So, how's the kid?" He always called Johnny kid and I'm not sure he'll ever change.

"Just fine. A little sore but fine."

He nodded knowingly. "Cracked ribs are a bitch."

We went over to the guys and I sat down next to Johnny. He was in a conversation with Two-Bit. I was trying to follow but frankly I think Johnny was the only person who spoke his language. Finally they quit the conversation and Dallas turned his attention to Johnny.

"So, how you feeling, kid?" He asked Johnny. Didn't I just tell him two minutes before that he was doing better?

"Just fine, Dally." Johnny said, quietly. He always seemed shier around Dallas. I could never understand why. "Dray's coming home." He added as an afterthought.

"Is she now? How come?"

"Something about missing the gang and getting bored with those bunch of Socy people in California. Says Tyler needs a lifestyle change."

"Who wouldn't? Soc bastards." Dallas said, checking his pockets. He said coolly to Johnny, "Got a cancer stick?"

"No, Dal, sorry."

"I got some." I said, taking out one of the packs I got from the convenience store. I gave him one pack and gave the other to Johnny. "I don't really smoke but I figured you'd need one sooner or later."

"Thanks." Johnny said, lighting up a cigarette as well. I took out a piece of gum and started chewing. It was easier for me to relax when I had something to do. I wasn't even paying much attention to the movie. I was just letting my mind wander while staring at the ring Johnny gave me. I liked the way the light shined on it. It was so beautiful. Before I knew it the show was over and Johnny was trying to get me to snap out of it.

"Jenna . . . Jen, come on, movie's over. Look, if you don't like the ring I can get you a different one." I looked at him like he was out of his mind. He smiled. "I figured that would work."

I laughed a little and we walked out of there, hand in hand.

When we got back to the Curtis', Sodapop and John were there, playing poker. We all ended up staying at Pony, Soda, and Darry's house that night; after that last stunt there was no way we were letting Johnny go back to his house, and John told me— and showed me, telling from his bruised cheek— that it wasn't a good night to be at our house.

What I realized right then was that we didn't call our house home anymore, it was just our house . . . ever since mom died. Now, with our dad hitting us and stuff, all we could call it was our house.

I wondered, before going to bed, if Johnny had the same problem. We were both sharing the couch and I asked him, before he fell asleep.

"Johnny?"

"Mmhmm?" He mumbled sleepily.

"Have you ever called your house a home?"

"What?"

"I mean, has it ever felt like home or was it just a house that you had to grow up in?"

"I used to call it home when I was three or something . . . now, I call here home . . ."

"You do?" I looked around the small house. It wasn't the greatest looking on the block but on the inside it had a comforting feel to it. I guess it could be considered home.

"Yeah. I've called this home. This is where I met my brothers, all six of them." He smiled at me. "And where I met my girlfriend."

"Wasn't that at the park?" I asked.

He shook his head. "I didn't know you at the park, not until we got you here. Now I know you, and I'm glad I do."

My stomach did a flip. That's never happened before . . . could I really love him? . . . yes. Of course I do. I could tell him, but what if he doesn't love me back? . . . he doesn't really have to love me for me to love him. If he doesn't I'll give him time to figure out how he feels.

"I love you." I said.

He smiled widely. "I love you, too."

We kissed shortly then fell asleep. I could hear his heart through his shirt; soft but steady. It was nice . . .

The week went by like it usually does . . . sleep, school, seeing Johnny, going to the Curtis'. Normal. Anyway, on Saturday when I went to Ponyboy's house there was no one there, not at first anyways. I sat on the couch, trying to figure out where everyone was. Sodapop, Steve, Darry, and John had work. Two-Bit had issues to work out (picking out a new girlfriend of the week), Ponyboy and Johnny were probably at a movie. I sat back and started watching tv and waiting for them to come home, when a girl walked through the door.

She looked vaguely familiar. She had long black hair that went to the middle of her back. Her eyes were a deep black and she had tanned skin. She was wearing a black t-shirt with black jeans and a blue jeans jacket. She looked around then sat on the couch.

"I'm looking for my brother. You haven't seen him, have you?"

"Haven't seen much of anyone yet."

She nodded. "I'm gonna have some chocolate cake, you want any?"

She seemed nice enough. "Sure, thanks."

She went into the kitchen and came back out with two plates of cake. I wondered how she knew they had chocolate cake in the icebox.

"Um, how do you know the Curtis'?" I asked.

She looked up from the cake. "Gosh, they were like brothers to me, them and their friends. My closest friends till I moved away."

I nodded. "They are nice."

"I know for a fact Sodapop made this cake. So much sugar in it, just like I showed him."

Okay, that settled it, she definitely wasn't making this up. How could you possibly guess a name like Sodapop? We talked for a little bit, until the boys came home.

They all froze in the doorway, looking at the girl. Johnny looked especially surprised. I realized that I never asked her name.

"Hey, um, what's your name?" I asked in a shier tone than usual.

"Adrian." Johnny said from the door. "Her name's Adrian."

She smiled at him. "Long time, no see little bro."

**Okay, that's it for now. I need some time to update my other story so I might not update this for a bit. Okay, well, please R&R. Flames are for Campfires . . .**


	5. Welcome Back

**This is chapter five of Loving The Change. Thank you for the reviews. Now, on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'The Outsiders'**

**Jennifer POV**

I never knew Johnny had an older sister. That's probably why I felt like I saw her before. Anyway, we were all in the living room and Adrian got up off the couch, surveying her little brother. I doubt she even knew about the stuff in Windrixville. She looked at his face then at the scar on the side of his face and gasped.

"Oh, my god, Johnny! What happened?"

"Got jumped. Nothing much. A few scars never hurt anyone."

"But the Socs who put them there probably did." She snapped at him. He looked taken aback. She hugged him. "I'm sorry. I just don't like seeing you hurt."

"Then you're gonna have a tough time, Dray."

She looked at him and looked at him with a puzzled look. She pushed some of the hair back out of his eyes. "Is there anyone under there?" She asked with a smile.

Johnny laughed a little and hugged her again. "I missed you, Dray."

"No wonder, you've been stuck with these guys for all these years. Never gets boring, huh?"

"Nope." Then he realized I was still sitting there. "Oh, right. Um, Dray, this is my girlfriend, Jenna. Jenna this is my sister, Adrian."

We shook hands. "Nice to meet you." I said sweetly.

"Likewise. And, don't listen to my baby brother, call me Dray, everyone does."

"Okay, . . Dray."

"You get used to it." Two-Bit said. "It kind of sounds like a boy though."

"Too bad Keith doesn't." Dray said, facing him.

Two-Bit gave his best mean look before smirking. "Good to have you back."

She looked at Ponyboy and shook her head. "This cannot be little Ponyboy."

"Sure can." Sodapop said, bounding forward and slinging an arm across Pony's shoulders. He seemed sort of embarrassed by all the attention. She hugged him.

"You got so big. You look almost exactly like Soda did."

Both Soda and Pony grinned.

"Yeah, he is a pretty little thing isn't he?" Steve said, stepping forward.

"Stevie, Stevie, Stevie. I would know that greasy hair anywhere."

"Still proud of it." He said, taking out a comb and slicking it back for dramatic effect.

She laughed and hugged him and then Sodapop. She looked at Two-Bit.

"Is that Banana still racing to the top?" She said in the tone used for asking the weather.

"Nah, the apple fell long before." Two-Bit said plainly. While the rest of us stared blankly, they burst out laughed and hugged too.

She then moved on to Dallas who had remained silent throughout. She looked at him then smiled and pushed some hair back out of his eyes. Any of us would have gotten hit for touching him without permission but he just smiled at her.

"Long time no see huh?"

"I'm still not sure you can see me with all that hair in your face."

He laughed and she hugged him. The last thing I thought I would see was Dallas Winston doing any form of affection that didn't lead to sex. But, there he was hugging Dray. They let go and she faced Darry. Her eyes went wide.

"Wow." She said. "I bet I could still beat you at gymnastics."

He laughed a little, which is very rare in Darry's case. "You didn't beat me the first time."

"Or," Her voice lowered. "We could always go to your room and finish that homework." She teased him. Darry shook his head and hugged her. They let go and she said.

"Were you just at the gym?"

"No, work." I saw from the look on his face that he knew where this was going.

"Why do you have to work?" She asked, looking around. She looked back at him. The atmosphere in the room had silenced and all eyes were on them.

"We have to pay the bills this month."

"Why? Did your dad retire?"

"You could say that." He said, not looking away from her eyes.

Her eyes widened with realization and she hugged Darry again. "Oh, my god. I'm so sorry, I didn't know."

"It's okay, really, we're getting by."

She let go of him and looked at Johnny. "Why didn't you tell me in any letters?"

"It didn't seem like the right thing to write in a letter. I wanted to call you but I figured you had your hands full with Tyler. By the time I decided I should probably call you paralysis already kicked in and I couldn't do much of anything." He sighed.

"W-what are you talking about?"

"Haven't been watching the news much, have you?" He spoke sadly. Seeing the confusion on her face he told her to sit down.

"I don't want to sit down." She said.

"Trust me, you'll want to by the time this is over." He said calmly.

She looked at him cautiously before sitting down. He and Ponyboy explained everything. Dray was frozen where she was sitting while they were talking. Johnny seemed a little more composed than when he told me in the hospital. When they finished Dray blinked then punched Johnny's arm.

"Damnit, Johnny! I can't be gone for a few years before you get caught up in a murder?" She asked, menacingly.

He smiled. "I love you too, Dray."

She hugged him tightly and started crying a little. "You're alright now?" She asked in a softer tone.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Having a little trouble breathing."

She pulled away from him and wiped her eyes off on the sleeves of her jacket. She looked at everyone else.

"So, did anything else happen while I was gone?"

"Nothing much," Two-Bit said. "The wife ands kids are just fine. Little Ben's turning three next week and Pony here's graduating college this year." He said, slinging an arm around Ponyboy.

"That's not funny Two-Bit." Dray said.

Two-Bit grabbed his chest and collapsed to his knees with a mock heart attack. "You're killing me Dray, you really are." He got up suddenly pulled her up from the couch and pulled her close to him. He kissed her on the cheek. "But I love you anyway."

**Anyone POV**

Just then there was a knock on the door. Darry went to open it and there were two boys standing there.

The first one looked to be the same age as Dray. He had long dirty blonde hair and kind brown eyes. He was pretty tall with a good build. He was holding hands with another boy.

The other boy looked to be about five years old. The boy had the same brown eyes as the older boy with black hair. The older boy looked at Dray and Two-Bit who were still standing there in a very suggestive position.

"Should I be worried?" The older boy said.

"Yes, Rick, you should be terrified. Two-Bit here just might take your place."

"Whatever you want baby." Two-Bit said seductively before they all burst out laughing.

"Mommy!" The five year old boy said. Dray picked him up and held him on her hip.

"How was your day with daddy, Tyler? Did you do something illegal?"

"Not this time." Rick said, kissing her on the cheek.

Tyler simply looked around the room and waved at the rest of the guys. Dray put him down and he went around and said hi to everyone.

"Woah!" He screamed. "That name sure is tuff!"

Everyone looked and saw him talking to Ponyboy.

"Yeah, I like your name better though. Tyler. Now that's tuff."

Tyler was bursting with excitement and bouncing around the room. He got to Johnny and looked closely at him.

"You kind of look like my mommy."

He smiled. "I'm her brother."

"She's your sister?"

"Yeah."

Tyler looked at his face again then reached his hand out and felt the scar on his face.

"Does it hurt?" He asked, in awe.

"No, it don't hurt."

"How'd you get it?"

Johnny looked at Dray for some help. She nodded and said.

"Hey, Tyler, why don't you let the guys show you how to play football."

He jumped up and went out the door with everyone except Johnny and Dray.

"Thanks." She said suddenly.

"For what?"

"For not telling him. He doesn't know about Socs and Greasers. To him people are just people. I want to keep it that way for as long as possible."

"So, where are you keeping yourself now?" He asked as they walked to the lot.

"Actually we're moving back out here. Our apartment's a few blocks from here so we could be closer to family."

With that she put him in a headlock while he struggled to get away.

"Holler uncle!" She said.

"No." He said, still trying to break her grasp. The guys watched in amusement until he got away. "You've only been here for an hour and I already have a headache." He said, walking onto the lot.

"I love you too, little bro." She yelled after him.

"Little bro?" said a voice from behind her. She turned around and saw John standing there. "So, you're his older sister?"

"Yes, and who are you?"

"Jenna's older brother." He said, jerking a thumb towards Jenna who was sitting under the tree with Johnny. His arm was across her shoulders and they were talking. Adrian's eyes glowed. Her baby brother had a girlfriend. "Cute couple, ain't they?" Dray looked at him and nodded. "But," He looked at her with a stony expression. "If he hurts her there's gonna be a problem."

"He's a good kid. He wouldn't do that." She said, having complete and utter faith in her brother.

"I didn't say he wasn't a good kid but anyone's capable of causing pain."

He walked off to the group of guys who were starting to sort teams. Dray thought of what he said. Anyone can cause pain. . . eventually she shook it off. He just wanted to protect his sister.

"If anyone is capable of causing pain, who's to say she won't cause it first?" She whispered to herself then went over to the edge of the street and watched the cars pass by.

**Adrian POV**

I saw a few Soc cars drive by but there were too many of us for them to jump, either that or they recognized Rick.

One of them finally stopped right in front of me. I wasn't as afraid of Socs as I was in the past, hell I had a kid by one! Still, I wasn't looking forward to getting jumped in front of the guys. I stepped back and they got out of their car. There were five of them and nobody was paying attention to us. They would have been over here by now.

"Hey, grease. You know what you little tramp, you can come with us and we'll show you a good time."

"Is there a problem here?" Rick said, coming up behind me. He may have been gone long but he still had authority over some of them.

"No, Rick, not at all. What are you doing around this greaser chick anyway? There's plenty other sluts around."

"Yeah," Rick said, clapping his shoulder. "Like _your_ girlfriend." His grip tightened on his shoulder and the guy winced. He let go abruptly, shoving the madras wearing boy back into his friends. "You bother my girl again and there's gonna be serious trouble."

I noticed then that everybody had stopped to watch. I went over to Tyler. He looked completely confused.

"Who are those guys with daddy? Friends?" Tyler said.

"No, baby, no. Those were not daddy's friends."

"Then why did he talk to them? You told me not to talk to strangers."

"And you still shouldn't. Those were just some bad people that were trying to hurt him."

"Why?"

"I don't know, baby. I don't know."

Rick came back over to us, smiling. He tapped his ears and I covered Tyler's. That was our own code for when we were going to curse after he started saying the f word, and I don't mean fire truck, when he heard us talking with friends.

"Those assholes are always bothering you guys huh?"

"Last I checked you were one of those assholes." I heard Johnny mumble.

I looked at him. "Johnny." I said, a little harshly. "Watch your mouth."

"Sorry, mom." He said sarcastically.

This was the first time I remembered that we ever fought. We always stuck together because we were all we had but here we were. I didn't even know why he was fighting with me.

I rolled my eyes, exasperated, and glared at him. "What's wrong Johnny? I thought we've been over this. Sure, Rick is a Soc but he doesn't jump greasers for fun like his buddies over there."

"You just don't get it." He said shaking his head.

"Well, then spell it out for me because I don't get it." I said, my voice rising.

He backed away, turned around, and walked away towards the park. I was starting to go after him but Darry stopped me.

"Dray, just let him go. He has to clear his head."

I looked after Johnny as he shuffled down the street. I pulled my arm out of Darry's grasp.

"Yeah, well, better him than me." I said walking the opposite way down the street that Johnny did. I turned the corner and ended up at the park. I walked throughout, trying to clear out my mind and figure out why Johnny snapped like that. I thought for a second and realized that he had never seen me get jumped when I wasn't with Rick. I started to get jumped ever since I started going with Rick. But he didn't have to fly off the handle like that. We had never fought . . . never . . .

With that thought I started crying while I walked through the park. I continued walking until I exited the park and started walking through the street. That's when I saw the red mustang following me . . .

**Johnny POV**

She didn't get it. She would never get it. He took my sister from me once and now that they're back his friends are going to try to do it for him. Take her away. Not again, not again, not ever. I loved Tyler to death but it's his father I just can't get through to. He thinks he fits in but he doesn't. He's a Soc and I'm a greaser and that's the way it's gonna be till all this shit stops. And, from the looks of things that ain't soon.

"I just want my sister back." I said sadly.

I remembered saying the same thing to the gang a week after she left. I understood that she needed a better home for her son but I didn't really understand fully that Tyler needed her more than I did. Now, I've gotten on okay without her but something tells me it could've been different with her back. If Rick and her hadn't met and she hadn't gotten pregnant.

I felt tears threaten to fall. "Oh, shit. No. It ain't tough for greasers to cry." I thought as I wiped my eyes.

"Johnny?" A voice said. I looked up and saw Rick standing there and looking at me. His eyes were sorrowful.

"Can I sit here?" He said, gesturing to the other side of the seat. Somehow I had ended up at the park.

"It's a semi-free country."

**(A/N: I figured with a war going on and him being a greaser it wouldn't be as fair a country.)**

He sat down next to me. "Your sister's been gone for a while now, kid."

I didn't look at him when I said. "She's a good fighter and she can hold her own. . . and I'm not a kid. You would think after all the shit I've been through people would stop calling me kid."

I said it rather bitterly, which is just how I talk when I'm upset, that's why the gang always tries to keep me happy. I remember talking like that the first month that Dray was gone. I didn't want her leaving me . . . I felt like the only family I had as disappearing. That's how I got so close to the gang.

"Listen, Johnny. Right now I'm more worried about how you're doing."

I looked at him with deep hatred. "Why would you care?"

"Because you're my girlfriend's brother and I want you to be happy too."

"You're lying."

"Why would I chase you all this way?"

"I can think of a reason. You are a Soc."

He sighed and we sat in silence for a bit. "So," He said finally. "How's it going."

"What?"

"Look, ki— . . . Johnny, if you don't want to talk about what happened, fine. We can talk about something else."

I looked at him and realized he was serious. "Everything's alright, I guess."

"Good," He said, relaxing slightly. "I saw you've got yourself a girlfriend. You two look happy."

"Yeah, gone a full three months without getting her pregnant."

"Okay, I get it. You're angry at me. I just want to know why." He said gently.

I sighed. It wasn't fair that he doesn't even know why I'm mad. I might as well tell him.

"You took my sister away from me. She was one of my best friends and then she had to leave. I didn't get why, when I was little but I get it now. It wouldn't have been safe . . . but you are a Soc. That's just how it is. Out here there's no people just Greasers, Socs, and middle class. I guess I just came up with an excuse to hate them because I'm supposed to."

Maybe this wasn't as much about Dray as I made myself believe . . .

"I would hate them too if I had to be a greaser . . . and sometimes I do hate being a Soc. There's something real important that you got to know Johnny. Things are rough all over . . . just in different ways. For us, it's always living up to an image and I know I don't have to do that anymore. I got to let go of the feeling of being unfree. That feeling that you have to look and act a certain way. Honestly, I have met a lot of decent people who are greasers and pretty bad people who are Socs. And, you're right, that's just the way it is but . . ." He smiled at me. "It's how you react to life's situations that make you different from other people."

Somehow that made me feel better. I thought of what he said, something about it seemed familiar, like I'd seen it or learned it before . . .

"Thanks." I said.

I think he was about to say something when we heard a scream from outside the gates of the park. We both ran out and saw four Socs crowded around someone with black hair that swept across the sidewalk and big black eyes that looked scared. It was Dray . . .

**Adrian POV **_**(again)**_

Those stupid Socs in the red mustang were the same ones that tried to get me earlier. Well, they had me. They had me pinned down on the ground with one sitting on my legs. He stroked my cheek then moved his hands to my chest. I was too scared to scream. He kissed me and I didn't respond. He kissed me again and again I didn't respond. He slapped me so hard I saw stars.

When my vision cleared I saw him holding a knife to my chest. There was a ripping sound and my shirt was cut right through the middle.

"Listen, greaser whore, you do what we ask and we promise it won't hurt, much."

I started screaming when he started unbuttoning my pants. I heard footsteps and saw Rick and Johnny. Why were they both there? I pushed the thought out of my head because I was thankful for any help at all.

Rick came forward and pulled the one above off of me. He punched him in the face and proceeded to kick his ass. I had never known that Johnny was such a good fighter. He kicked the one who was holding on arm and while another came from behind he moved so quickly I couldn't see him, either that or I was still dizzy. Either way, with one arm free I punched the one on my other arm and had both arms free. At this point the guy holding my legs had ran away. The Socs got back in their car and drove off.

"Why were you walking by yourself?" Rick said, walking up to me.

Johnny and I both gave him and 'are you kidding me?' look. His cheeks turned red and he backed away a little. I looked at Johnny. His eyes had softened since earlier.

"I'm sorry." He said in his usual gentle tone. "I was being a jerk."

"Probably been hanging around Steve too long." I said sweetly.

He smiled and we hugged.

"Aw, now this is a Kodak moment." Rick piped up.

We let go and walked back to the Curtis' together. When we got through the door I sat on the couch with my shirt still cut open. Sometime during the end of whatever show we were watching Soda said.

"Dray, why don't you change into one of my shirts?"

"Yeah, girl, you're killing me here." Dallas said smoothly.

I got up. "Well, try to hold it in, Dallas, we don't want a mess on the carpet."

I went into Soda's room, still hearing the rounds of laughter and yelling and music usually going on in the house. The room was completely empty except for the furniture. There was nothing in the drawers whatsoever. I went back out to the living room.

"Soda, there's only furniture in your room."

"Oh, right. My stuff's all in Pony's and my room."

I gave him a weird look and went into their room and found a black wife beater. I took off the impromptu vest and slid it on. I went back out and asked Soda why he and Pony shared a room now.

"It's those nightmares Pony's been having. After the thing with mom and dad he'd wake up screaming bloody murder but he's been okay. Hasn't had one in two months."

I looked at Ponyboy. He looked okay now. He was smiling and playing some game with Tyler.

"Seems okay now." I stated my thoughts.

"Let's just hope it stays that way." He said a little sadly.

I noticed then that Tyler yawned. "Alright, well, we have to get home before this one falls asleep." I said ruffling Tyler's hair.

"I am not gonna fall asleep. Can we stay for a little longer? Uncle Johnny was going to show me his fighting scars."

Johnny laughed. "How do you figure they're from fighting?"

"How else would you get scars?"

"You got me there."

So we stayed a little longer. Johnny showed Tyler his scars, that I knew were mostly from fighting our dad, and Dallas came up with good stories for each one. I made him stop when he said that Johnny went to prison.

"So this guy, in the middle of an alleyway, pulls out the pipe and swiped at him. That's how he got that bruise." He said pointing to one on Johnny's shoulder. "Then there's one on his stomach from where he took a bullet from some cops."

"Dallas that was you." Johnny pointed out.

"You're right!" He said and pulled up his shirt to show Tyler two neatly made marks. Tyler looked in awe at them then at Dallas' grinning face.

"Wow. I have tough uncles. How come I've never saw you before?"

"You've met us but you were a baby back then."

"I not a baby anymore." Tyler said proudly.

"No, you're not. Consider yourself very lucky. You get to hang around with the toughest guys in Tulsa." Dallas said.

We ended up spending the night, but I didn't mind. It's been a long time since I stayed with the family . . .

**Okay, that was chapter five of Loving The Change. Listen . . . er . . . read, this is the only chapter that I am using Adrian's POV in for this story. If you liked her POV tell me but it dominated a chapter of a story that's not even fully about her. There is a story I'm working on as a prequal that's about the story of her life. I'm going to post the sequel to this first. A****nyway, Please R&R . . . Flames are for campfires . . .**


	6. Getting Jumped

**This is chapter six of Loving The Change. Thank you so much for reviewing. Now, on with the disclaimer. There is a little random part to keep the muses going. No stupid marysues, just pointless dialogue that adds nothing to the story but it doesn't last long. Thank you!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'The Outsiders'**

**Jennifer POV**

I was just sitting in our dining room, finishing my homework but my mind kept drifting. I was thinking about the gang. They were quickly becoming like family, even Steve. I think he had a soft spot for me. He usually doesn't like . . . kids, but I guess I'm an exception. Maybe that's just his excuse to not like Ponyboy. How is Ponyboy anyway? I wonder how he's doing. Or what he's doing . . . He's Johnny's best friend, maybe I'll ask him . . .

"Jenny!"

I dropped my pencil with a jump and turned around to see John. He looked frustrated but not angry. He was almost never angry at me.

"Yeah?"

"Girl, you were out of it!"

"What do you want?" I asked rather harshly.

"Getting emotional I see." He teased. "I was heading over to the Curtis' place. You want to see your boyfriend?" He asked fluttering his eyelashes with a girlish sigh.

"That really don't help with your tuff image." I said, walking past him.

We walked to the Curtis'. Something was bothering John, I could tell. He was almost never this quiet but he seemed pretty distant today. He just kept up with that confident stride that he carried for as long as I could remember. I promised myself I would ask later.

We got to the Curtis' house and went inside without knocking. I was a little disappointed that Johnny wasn't there but I sat down on the floor and made myself comfortable anyway. I laid on my back and watched while John talked with Darry. They were glancing over at me a few times but I didn't pay any attention.

I was barely paying attention when I felt a warm body lay down next to me. I heard a voice whisper in my ear, "What are we looking at?"

I sat up quickly and looked down to see Johnny smirking at me with his hair covering his eyes, as usual. I leaned down with the same smile and kissed him on the lips. One kiss turned into two and we started making out. I was laying down on top of him but he didn't make any movements to switch positions. He was holding me close to him as we continued to kiss.

"I know teen hormones can drive you nuts but why is it on my carpet!" I heard a voice exclaim.

We broke away, panting a bit, and sat up. I saw the rest of the guys, minus Two-Bit, looking at us. Ponyboy's eyebrows were raised and Soda just looked about ready to burst out laughing. Dally had this unreadable look on his face but you could tell he was amused. Darry and John were looking at us with these protective looks as if saying 'you try it here and you're grounded forever'. Steve looked like he wanted to say something but decided against it.

Johnny leaned in close to me and whispered. "Why don't we head to the park?"

I smiled at him. "Alright."

We walked there while, on the way, sneaking short kisses. He seemed to be fading into the shadows as the sun set. He was wearing a black t-shirt and black jeans. His eyes appeared to be looking through a forest before he brushed his hair out of his face. One thought kept going through my mind.

"Angel of death . . ." I said distantly.

"What?"

I shook my head. "Nothing. Nothing at all."

He suddenly wrapped his arm around my waist and started walking a bit faster, pulling me with him.

"What's—?"

"Just stay quiet and keep walking." He whispered.

In the silence I heard the roar of a motor behind us. I suddenly realized we were going to get jumped.

"Man, I thought all this shit ended months ago." I whispered.

Johnny didn't respond but I could tell that I just voiced what he was thinking. The car pulled up onto the sidewalk in front of us and we had no choice but to stop.

Johnny's grip on me loosened. "Go to the Curtis' house and tell them I'm in trouble. If they ask where I am just say Sunset Drive."

He let go of me and I ran back to the house as fast as I could. On the way I heard him scream and just hoped he wasn't hurt too badly.

I burst into the house and everyone turned to me. Two-Bit must have showed up while we were out.

John stepped towards me immediately. "Jen, what's wrong?"

I didn't even realize until then that I was crying.

"Where's Johnny?" Dally asked, urgently.

"He's in trouble. The Socs got him and he told me to run." More tears streamed down my face.

"Where were you two headed?" John asked in a softer tone

"T-The park."

"Where did he say he was?"

"Sunset Drive." I said.

"Well, then, let's go!!" Two-Bit said, jumping off the couch.

Apparently they knew where he was. Everyone ran out the door. I was behind everyone else, a little apprehensive about how we would find him.

We got to the street and saw Johnny pinned by the Socs, on the sidewalk. I could tell by the way that he was struggling that he was hurt. He let loose a string of curses that I didn't know he knew. He was switching from English to Spanish curses and back.

I just stood back while the guys took care of those Socs. While the guys chased them away, I went over to Johnny. He was struggling a little to get up but finally he stood. He was leaning on the fence and grinding his teeth together. He must have been in pain. He looked at me and tried to smile but faltered at the look on my face.

"Come on, stop looking at me like that. I'm alive . . . mostly." He was still panting in pain.

The guys ran up. Steve hit Johnny playfully on the back and Johnny squeezed his eyes closed, grinding his teeth together.

"They didn't get you too bad, huh, Johnnycake?" He asked, obviously not noticing his reaction to physical contact.

"Nope." He ground out. "Not bad at all."

Dallas immediately recognized that tone. "We should bring you to the hospital. You're not looking so good."

Johnny looked like he was about to drop to the ground. I hadn't noticed until then that his other arm was gripping his stomach. I watched as crimson liquid dripped down his arm, blood.

He suddenly fell to his knees in a coughing fit. I saw everyone cringe when he coughed up blood. He collapsed to the ground fully and struggled to keep his eyes open. He finally passed out.

Dally picked him up and started off to the hospital. Darry went in the other direction and came back a few minutes later with the truck. I sat in the back with John, Steve, Two-Bit, Soda, and Ponyboy. John had an arm over my shoulders and I cried into his chest.

**John POV**

I watched as my little sister bawled her eyes out. I knew she cared about this Johnny kid and I could tell he cared about her too. Hell, he wouldn't even be in this mess if he didn't. I heard Jen say something brokenly against me.

"What was that?"

"T-this is all my fault." Her voice broke and she started bawling again.

"No, it's not." I said firmly, stroking her hair softly.

"I shouldn't have left him there. I should have stayed . . ."

"No. If you stayed then you would be in the hospital and we would all we twice as upset."

She just refused to listen to me. Sometimes she was stubborn that way. I continued to try and comfort her while we drove. When we pulled up at the hospital Dallas was the first one out, with Johnny in his arms. The rest of the guys rushed inside. I held Jen back for a second and she looked at me questioningly.

"Listen, Jenny, I know this is hard for you, seeing him like this." She nodded, sorrowfully. "But, I know that he would not want you to act so sad. He doesn't want to see you hurt . . . and neither do I."

She smiled sadly at me and hugged me then we went inside. I thought about lighting a cigarette but decided against it. I didn't want to scare Jenny. She knew I always smoked when something bothered me.

I watched silently as she chewed on her gum. She looked so scared. . . Darry left for a second to use the phone. When he came back he looked troubled.

"What's going on?" I asked him.

He shook his head. "She's hysterical about this."

Before I could ask who he was talking about, Johnny's sister stormed in there and walked up to the desk. I could tell she was freaked.

"Family only! I'm his sister, damnit! Tell me where he is!" She screamed at the lady at the desk.

That boyfriend of hers came in with their son in his arms. The kid looked asleep. He put his arm on her shoulder and she turned around and held onto him. This seems to be a bad evening to be an older sibling. . .

**Adrian POV(A/N: I lied in the last chapter. This is needed!!)**

I can't believe my Johnny is in the hospital. It always seems to be him. First that whole thing with Ponyboy and then Jenna told me about her boyfriend being jumped when I first met her. He just can't get a break . . .

I sank down in the chair next to Darry. We had always been really close friends when we were younger.

As if sensing my grief, he put an arm across my shoulders. I leaned into him a little. Rick sat on the other side of me. He didn't seem angry about it because he knew me and Darry were friends before. He held Tyler close to keep him from waking up.

"He'll be alright, Dray. He's survived a lot. If anything, it's made him stronger." Darry said softly.

Just as he said that the doctor came over to us.

**Anyone POV**

They all made their way to Johnny's room. Dray was in front with Ponyboy. They went inside slowly, despite their fast pace to get there.

"Jay bird . . ." Dray started softly.

Johnny looked from a spot on the ceiling to Dray. She noticed that he was still in his jeans. He smiled at her.

"You haven't called me that in forever."

Johnny went back to staring at the ceiling indifferently, but his eyes showed the pain he was in.

**Jennifer POV**

I watched as Johnny stared at the ceiling. I could see a little pain in his eyes, but he didn't look at me. He didn't want me to see . . . The doctor came in and looked at Johnny. His face showed disgust.

"Well, you were just here three weeks ago. How in the world someone can be at this hospital so long . . . some of the doctors don't come here as often as you."

"Well, then, I say we fire their asses, huh?" He replied coolly, not taking his eyes off the ceiling.

I heard Ponyboy snicker and I smiled a bit. He was fine . . .

"You're a very lucky man, Jonathan. The knife didn't puncture any internal organs. That cut is fairly deep so you'll be needing stitches."

I watched his head lull to the side and roll his eyes. He winked at me and I smiled right back. The doctor kept explaining, oblivious to the fact that Johnny wasn't listening. The doctor finally left the room then came back in with a nurse.

They started stitching the cut and Johnny didn't even flinch, but his eyes hardened slightly. He was in pain but I guess he was used to it because he didn't make a sound.

That thought gave me a sick feeling. He was used to this. Used to the doctors visits and stitches, broken bones. If it wasn't his father, it was the Socs.

"Jen, are you alright?" It was Pony.

I smiled reassuringly at him. "Yeah, Pony. I'm fine."

I looked back at Johnny, who cringed when they put a needle into his arm. I found it strange that he could get stitches without flinching but he was afraid of a needle . . . Anyway, he was out, like a light, in a second. His face was peaceful.

I reached over, pushed the hair out of his face and kissed him softly.

"He'll be fine." Pony said, guiding me out of the room. "He's come through much worse than this."

I nodded, smiled at him, then kissed his cheek. I didn't like him in _that_ way. He was more like a brother. "Thanks, Pony."

**Alright, sucky chapter, sucky ending. Only about two more chapters left though. Hooray!!! I promise to finish this!!! Please R&R! Flames are for campfires.**


	7. Goodbye John

**This is chapter seven of Loving The Change. I can't believe that I have seven chapters of anything! Hooray! Thank you so much my faithful reviewers. **

**Warning: Slash in chapter! Won't be graphic because this is a teen rated fiction.**

**Ponyboy: I can't believe she kissed me! —floats to a cloud somewhere over the rainbow—**

**Johnny: Yeah, how about that.**

**Skeledog lover: Now, now, children. Settle down.**

**Ponyboy: Who's doing the disclaimer?**

—**crickets chirping—**

**Johnny: —sighs— alright. She doesn't own 'The Outsiders'**

**Jennifer POV**

"Y-You can't be serious." I stuttered.

John held onto me. "I have to go. We just ain't making enough money to live here. I'll only be gone a few months, at most. I'll just be going to New York. Got a deal with an extension of Shepard's."

I really didn't want him to leave. I always missed him when he left. He never told me what he did out there. John was all I had for a long time and now he was leaving again.

"Listen, Darry will take care of you. We've got it worked out. You're going to stay there while I'm gone. I don't want you coming back here for anything when no one's there, got it?"

I nodded. I headed up to my room and started packing.

"Toothbrush, hairbrush, comb, toothpaste." I was saying out loud what I would need. I packed all my shirts and pairs of jeans and a few skirts that I wore sometimes. I changed my clothes to a pair of long navy blue jeans and a white t-shirt. I put my hair up in a ponytail then brought my stuff downstairs. John was waiting in the truck.

We put the stuff in the truck then went to the house. Darry was in the living room with Pony, both reading a book. Johnny was going to be in the hospital for a few days to make sure the cut didn't get infected. With Johnny's luck I wouldn't have been surprised if it did.

Pony showed me which room I would be staying in. It was about the same size as Pony and Soda's and already had furniture. Pony left me to unpack. I wished he wouldn't; I really needed some company. As if on cue, there was a knock on the door.

"Come in. I ain't undressing or nothing."

"Damnit!" I heard Two-Bit yell. He came inside and sat down next to me on the bed, unusually solemn.

"So, did you need something?" I asked.

He shook his head. "Just wondering how you're doing." He said in a softer tone.

"I'm doing alright." I said, unzipping my suitcase.

"Need help unpacking?" He asked, reaching into my bag and pulling out my purple bra.

I snatched it from him. "No, I don't." I said, annoyed but I couldn't help but smile.

He laughed a little, twirling a lock of my hair on his finger, then let go and left the room. I turned back to my suitcase. There was another knock on the door. I looked and saw John standing there, leaning on the doorframe.

"I'm leaving now." He said calmly.

I went up to him and hugged him tightly. He kissed my forehead.

"I'll be back before you know it." He said.

He let go of me then went out to the truck. I watched as he drove away, a tear falling down my cheek. I went back into the room and laid down on the bed, letting tears drench my pillow.

When I woke up it was morning. I got dressed in my white shirt and headed into the kitchen. I sat down across from Pony at the table. There was the rumble of an engine outside but I didn't pay any attention. The door closed softly but I didn't look up from a spot on the table. Ponyboy seemed to look past me then finally said something.

"Johnny's coming back today." He said, waiting for a reaction.

I gave a small smile. "That's great." I said halfheartedly.

"What's wrong, babe?" A voice said from behind me. "I've never seen you this down before."

I turned to see Johnny leaning against the doorframe, his muscles showing clearly from under his black t-shirt and he had a calm but worried expression on his face. I felt a little better seeing him. I knew that John wasn't the only person I had left.

He sat in the chair next to me and I leaned into him, breathing in that musky smell. He put an arm around my waist and I felt myself fall back asleep. I vaguely remembered being carried somewhere and laid down on something soft. Last thing I remember was feeling overly warm and breathing in that musky smell.

The next time I woke up I saw Johnny looking back at me. I sighed contentedly and kissed him on the lips. We laid there in a comfortable silence for a bit, looking into each other's eyes. I couldn't help but feel calm around him.

He was looking over my body. I felt a little self-conscious knowing he was checking me out, even if I was his girlfriend. I blushed a little and he smiled softly at me. "Do you know how beautiful you are?" He asked in that gentle voice. I blushed even more and he kissed me again.

**Anyone POV**

Had anyone gone inside the room right then they would have seen Johnny and Jenny making out on the bed. Things didn't stop there.

Johnny and Jenna were now both under the covers, Johnny on top of her and straddling her waist.

They were both breathing heavily and sweating a bit. He leaned in close to her.

"I want to be inside you, to fill you up and take you whole. Will you let me?" He whispered in a sexy voice.

She murmured through her sex hazed state, "Yes."

She moaned as he thrust into her. They started off slowly but the pace started going faster and faster until . . .

"Oh, god, Johnny. Yes. . . YES!"

She and Johnny climaxed simultaneously. Johnny came deep inside of her before collapsing next to her. Despite the heat, Jenna laid her head on his chest, hearing his heartbeat slowing down a bit. He stroked her hair softly and she felt herself fall asleep.

**Jennifer POV**

I woke up that morning, wondering for a second where I was. I looked around dazedly and realized I was in the Curtis' house. I hadn't noticed until then the slight movement coming from underneath me. Johnny was lying there, asleep. His face had a calm expression. I blushed a little when I thought about last night . . .

I kissed Johnny on the cheek, as he slept, then got up, got dressed, and went into the kitchen. It was early in the morning, and I could hear shuffling in Darry's room. He must have been getting ready for work.

I searched through the fridge and found some bacon and eggs. I was trying to cook as quietly as possible.

**Johnny POV**

I woke up in the morning to soft singing. I blinked the sleep out of my eyes, got dressed, and headed into the kitchen. Jenna was standing there, cooking breakfast, and singing a melody softly.

"Meet me after dark again and I'll hold you  
I want nothing more than to see you there  
And maybe tonight, we'll fly so far away  
We'll be lost before the dawn

If only night can hold you where I can see you, my love  
Then let me never ever wake again  
And maybe tonight, we'll fly so far away  
We'll be lost before the dawn

Somehow I know that we can't wake again from this dream  
it's not real, but it's ours

Maybe tonight, we'll fly so far away  
We'll be lost before the dawn

Maybe tonight, we'll fly so far away  
We'll be lost before the dawn."

She kept humming the tune quietly. I liked watching her like this. She seemed so serene. I walked up behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist. She jumped a bit then leaned into me, closing her eyes.

"Probably not the smartest thing to do when cooking." Someone said from behind us.

Jenna opened her eyes and focused on the scrambled eggs, her cheeks flooding red. I turned around and saw Darry leaning on the wall, fully dressed and watching with amusement.

**Jennifer POV**

The rest of the morning went by normally. Dally, Two-Bit, and Steve showed up for breakfast then all three Curtis brothers went to work, work, and school. Two-Bit and Steve went to school and Dally went who knows where, so it was just me and Johnny.

We went back to my room and I sat on the bed, waiting for him to join me. I felt Johnny pull me close, and I leaned into him.

"John left." I said finally. Johnny didn't say anything but his grip tightened slightly around me. I was surprised to feel tears running down my face. I missed John. It had only been a day but I missed him. He never told me what he did when he left but he always came back with more scars that I knew wouldn't heal.

Johnny just continued rocking me back and forth slowly, whispering about how everything would be okay. You know what? I believed him. I believed every word about how John would be back soon and everything would be back to normal. He didn't know, so I don't blame him. I blame myself more than him. I wonder now, what would have happened if certain things didn't happen?

**There's chapter seven! Please R&R. Flames are for campfires:)**


	8. Breaking Up

**This is the eighth and final chapter of Loving The Change! Thank you for reviewing. I'm sorry it's taken me so long, but, here it goes. Disclaimer time!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'The Outsiders'**

**Jennifer POV**

Two weeks this has been going on. There's got to be something wrong. Something I ate? . . . not enough sleep? Too much stress? Sure, I told myself, that's all that's wrong. Too much stress.

I stood up and swayed slightly before bracing myself on the edges of the sink. I brushed my teeth until it started hurting a bit and washed off my face.

I went out to the living room to see Johnny lying on the couch, fast asleep. I laid down practically on top of him, since the couch wasn't that big, and his arm draped over my waist protectively. I laid my head on his chest and asked myself.

"Why can't we lie like this forever?"

**Johnny POV**

I kept quiet when she asked that question. She must have thought I was asleep but I wasn't. I heard her reasoning to herself. What was caused by too much stress? I was starting to worry about her. It felt like she was slipping away from me. Something was wrong.

**Jennifer POV **_**two weeks later**_

Alright, this has been going on too long to be normal. This isn't normal, I'm sick. Maybe it's the stomach flu that was going around school . . . That Saturday, I waited for the guys to leave for their usual Saturday morning football game before heading over to the free clinic a ways across town from where we were.

I was walking but I didn't mind the walk that much and barely realized when I actually got there. The nurses and candy-stripers were relatively nice. The doctor came into the room after running a few tests and she gave me a sad smile.

I left the clinic, wringing my hands nervously. What was I going to do? What was I going to tell Johnny? Was I going to tell Johnny at all? I decided once I got to the house, that I couldn't ruin his life like that. It wasn't my life to ruin and I wasn't going to make him miserable with unwanted burdens.

I called my aunt Jade in Oklahoma City. I would need a ride. I went to my room and started packing my clothes. _'That game is running awful long' _I thought._ 'They probably went out to eat.'_

I zipped up the suitcase and sat down on the bed, finally letting the tears fall. I let them fall because I would have to leave my first love. I would have to leave him before he left me.

After a while, I heard the guys come back and after a few minutes, it thinned out to two people; Ponyboy and Johnny.

I took a deep breath and went out there, not bothering to check if it looked like I had been crying. All I knew was that more tears would come.

The first thing Ponyboy said to me was, "Are you alright?" He looked like he had beaten Johnny to the punch on that one.

I nodded, sniffing slightly. "I just need to talk to Johnny alone, though."

Johnny stood up and took my hand softly. I nearly fell apart. This would be the last time I could feel his hand around mine.

I led him outside, wordlessly, and we walked to the park. Johnny was watching me the whole way there, silently asking, 'what is happening?' Finally, we sat down on one of the benches they had set up in the park. I looked at him nervously and he smiled surely. He looked calm enough, though his eyes showed he was just as uncomfortable as I was.

I finally blurted out. "I think we should break up."

From the troubled look I could tell he hadn't expected this. "Why?" He asked, trying to keep his voice steady.

"It's complicated. . . things are just happening and . . ." I couldn't seem to finish a thought so I just took off the ring that he had given me and placed it in his hand. "I'm really sorry, Johnny."

I got up and started walking away, tears streaming down my face again. I wiped them away angrily and started running to the Curtis' house. When I got there, my aunt's van was out front. I got my stuff from my room and only realized as I was leaving that everyone but Johnny was back. I ignored their questions and demands to stay and got into aunt Jade's van. We drove away from the neighborhood, the house slowly getting smaller and raindrops crashed against the window. 'The weather seems to fit my mood.' I thought bitterly, letting out a sob. I hated my life. I wanted Johnny, John, or any of the guys to comfort me but they weren't there and I probably wouldn't ever see them again.

**Johnny POV**

I stared at the ring in my hand and shook my head, disbelievingly. I heard her feet hitting the pavement but didn't dare watch as she ran away. She was running away. From me? I stuck the ring in my pocket and slowly trudged through the park. Slowly it started to drizzle, as if the sky would cry for me. I didn't want to cry but I loved her.

I barely noticed when the sky went dark. Lightning streaked across the sky and thunder clapped loudly in my ears but I kept walking. My feet were sloshing through mud and I was soaked through. My hair fell in my face, the grease sliding down my neck. I finally rung it out and watched as it turned into a grim rainbow on the ground. My wet hair clouded my vision but it didn't matter. I could have been run over by a car at that point but I didn't care. My tears finally mixed on my face with the pouring rain. After a while I sat down under a tree in the lot. The lightning made a strange streak across the sky again and the thunder roared louder than before. I thought I heard someone say my name but it couldn't be, right?

I suddenly felt overwhelmingly tired. I closed my eyes for a second and when I opened them Dally was knelt down in front of me, his hair sticking to his head from the rain. I could barely hear what he was saying but I think he asked what I was doing outside. I put my hand in my pocket and took out Jenna's ring and he silenced. He lifted me up so that I was standing and let me lean on him some.

Then there was light . . . light and warmth. I wiped off my eyes and brushed my hair out of the way. We were at the Curtis' house. He led me to the bathroom and gave me a towel. He came back a few minutes later with a pair of jeans and a black t-shirt. They were Ponyboy's, I think.

After I had dried off and changed, my head had cleared slightly. My hair was still damp and hanging around me in wet tangled curls. I looked in the mirror, leaning my weight against the counter. My eyes were red and my face slightly flushed.

I sighed, taking the ring from my jeans, which were laying crumpled on the floor, and put it back onto the chain around my neck. I felt the cold stone laying softly on my neck.

I went out to the living room and sat down next to the couch, watching the television blankly, only mildly aware of everyone staring at me. I looked down at the ground and ran a hand through my already disheveled hair.

"Do you know why she left?" Ponyboy asked tentatively.

I shrugged, still not looking up, and pulled the necklace from under my shirt. The ring gleamed almost mockingly under the lamp light in the room.

Soda came over and sat next to me, putting an arm over my shoulders. I almost expected that. He always tried to keep everyone happy and he knew what I was feeling. He had lost the girl he loved too. He was talking for a few minutes but I couldn't bring myself to listen. I just wanted to be left alone.

Eventually he gave up his attempts at trying to cheer me up and sat back down next to Steve on the couch. I was in a daze the rest of the night and it seemed like I wasn't there that night, like I was watching everything going on on a television screen. Finally, everyone went to bed and I slipped into a dreamless sleep.

_**Three months later**_

Things were getting a little better now. I wasn't really over Jennifer completely yet, but I was getting back to my life. I liked being able to spend time with the guys again. My life was back to the way it was and frankly, I was loving the change.

**Yay, it's finally done! Please R&R. I know, the ending kind of sucks . . . oh well. Flames are for campfires!!**


End file.
